


Unsere Sterbenden Flammen (Our Dying Flames)

by Graphophobia



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Romance, Unrequited Love, one-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphophobia/pseuds/Graphophobia
Summary: Percival was once the untold lover of the Captain of the Black Dragon Knights, Siegfried, for years. However, due to politics and the king's decree, Siegfried is set off to be married to a woman, a noble, to set up and strengthen political ties with another kingdom. A political marriage separated the two lovers and Percival returned to Wales.Three years after, Percival succeeded the throne as the King of Wales and leader of the Knights of Wales. One day, a maidservant delivered a message from Lancelot, Captain of the White Dragons, to meet him at Feendrache. The maidservant also told that Siegfried came back to Feendrache, as told by Lancelot.What kind of fate awaits as the two former lovers reunite?





	1. A Nightmare's Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic. A lot of editing to be done.

**Past of the Early Morning. Barracks of the Black Dragon Knights. Commander’s Private Room.**

“Percival.”

I hear a familiar voice calling out to me. I groggily replied “Just 5 more minutes, mom…” and I heard the voice laugh. “So I’m your mother now?” He teased. Finally realizing who it was, I hastily sit up but felt a sharp pain around my hip. He saw my reaction and understood the situation I was in at that moment.

“Stay in bed for the rest of the day. You can’t go on the daily patrol with that kind of condition.”

“But Captain-“

“Take the day off. It’s on me. I’m responsible in getting you in that situation, yes? Don’t worry about it.”

His words were always this soothing. I lay down again and the captain kissed my forehead. He got out of the bed and looked at me again.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“Anything’s fine.”

“Crab soup, perhaps?” I heard him chuckle a bit. “I heard from Lancelot and Vane that it’s your favorite.

“They’re just teasing me!”

“Crab sticks then?”

“Captain!”

“How about crab and corn?”

“Captain, that’s just soup ag-“

Suddenly, I felt something heavy on top of me. I can feel his breathing on my neck. This shivering feeling made me remember the things that occurred last night, of how I was held by this man, by my own captain.

Gently? Not that I can remember. I was not a woman who he should handle moderately. It was rough, but pleasurable. Unforgettable, desireable and I wanted more of it from him. Yet remembering it was painful.

The deafening silence between us during that moment was scary. He was staying still as I can feel his breathing on my neck. And I, Percival, who thought that I’m already stronger than anyone else in the Order, proved that I was wrong.

This man overpowered my control, my senses, and my superego.

“How many times have I told you to stop calling me Captain when it’s just the two of us?”

“I’m not… used to this setup, Captain-“

“Siegfried.”

“Err—It’s really awkward… but…”

“How is it awkward to call your lover by his name, Percival?”

That statement, those very words, I knew he saw me redden like a tomato.

“I love you, Percival. So what will be your reply?”

“Ca-… Siegfried… I-“

**Present of the Dawn. Kingdom of Wales. Percival’s Room.**

“Lord Percival.”

An unfamiliar voice awakened me.

“Of all dreams… Why that…”

“Pardon, sire?” the head maid seemed confused of my statement.

“Don’t mind me. What is the reason you’ve come?”

“Forgive my intruding, Lord Percival, but the Captain of the White Dragons has called for you. He wants you to head to Feendrache.”

“Ahhh, Lancelot. What for?”

“Lancelot said that he has come back.”

“He?”

“Former Captain Siegfried, sir. It seems that he returned to Feendrache.”

The dream. The memories. It suddenly came rushing in my head. All the pain I’ve tried to bottled up inside. I’ve told the maid to leave the room and I’m about to prepare but she doesn’t know that I cooped up in that bed, teary-eyed.

It has been 3 years.


	2. Back to Feendrache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot and Vane greeted Percival at the Banquet, as this was the first time the Lord of Flames ever accepted an invitation as the King of Wales. However, he was not the man of the hour. Siegfried, basked in his formal clothes, entered the hall and was met with greetings and cheers.
> 
> The Four Dragon Knights reunited, Siegfried and Percival greeted each other. There is one thing Percival noticed that was odd.
> 
> Siegfried was not wearing his wedding ring.
> 
> Few moments after, the King announced that Siegfried has returned to Feendrache with a sad news. The noblewoman that Siegfried has married run off with another man, inciting distress to both kingdoms. However, Siegfried made sure that the ties of both kingdoms will never cease and will help each other in need.
> 
> After the Banquet ended, Percival was about to return to Wales when Siegfried dragged him to a place only the two of them knew.
> 
> What fate awaits their reunion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll switch to 3rd POV at this chapter for now.

**Present Day. King's Throne. Kingdom of Wales.**

 

"You finally decided to attend a Banquet of Feendrache, Percival." A man clad in blue armor was beside Percival, sitting on the throne and giving a sigh as a reply to his older brother.

 

"Aniue. It was Lancelot who invited. Besides, I probably think it's time for me to show up. I've been refusing their invitation ever since I succeeded you."

 

"Is that the only reason, or is it because  _he_ has returned?"

 

Percival's face turned grim. "Aglovale. With all due respect... "

 

Aglovale's voice turned serious after. "What can I do? Three years ago, you returned from your venture with your vassals alone and your eyes were swollen. Three years ago, Siegfried married a noblewoman and you locked yourself in your room. A week later, you asked me to be the king of our kingdom with a resolve on your face. And now, is that resolve going to be broken because he returned? Is this why you finally accepted to show yourself to the king of Feendrache?"

 

"It's all in the past." Percival replied. "Right now, I don't want to sully our relationship with Feendrache that's why I'm finally going. Please do not relate it to his return. I will go and greet him, but as my former captain and fellow dragon knight."

 

"Good. If that's the case, then I leave it to you. Sadly, I cannot come." Aglovale rubbed his temple. "It may sound small in duty, but I must attend to matters in Port Breeze and Zinkenstill. Your vassal that sent the letter said there are issues needed to be resolved, and as your current Prime Minister, I must see to it. After all, that young woman who went venturing with you is a good ally of ours."

 

"Say my greetings to Djeeta, Lyria and Vyrn for me."

 

"Your message and goodwill will be received by them when I meet them. In return, I pray good fortune and safe travels when you go to Feendrache."

 

"Thank you, Aniue."

 

**3 days later.**   **Night Time. Banquet of Feendrache. Kingdom of Feendrache.**

 

Percival arrived at Feendrache that night, wearing a red formal suit and black pants with a red rose pinned near his suit's left pocket, a red robe, and at the back is the symbol of the Kingdom of Wales and the crown with ruby at its center. Now as king, Percival looked more mature that the noblewomen and princesses of other kingdom come to Wales just to invite him for a date or worse, some of it were proposals of marriage. Of course, Percival rejected it. Now, he feared that by attending this banquet, he'll garner more attention which he wanted to avoid as much as possible.

 

"If you can beat the skyfarer Djeeta in a duel, maybe I'll reconsider." was Percival's proposal to the women who tried but just by hearing the famous captain of Grancypher, they turn their tail and give up. Of course, Djeeta knew through Aglovale what silly proposal the King of Wales had made up but even so, no one came up to challenge Djeeta.

 

Horns were heard at the arrival of Percival, who had no escorts and only came by himself.

 

"Lord of the Flames Percival, the King of Wales, has arrived!"

 

"Percival!"

 

The first to greet him was the Captain of the White Dragons, Lancelot, the one who invited him in the Banquet. With him was Vane, the Vice Captain and a fellow Dragon Knight. Now that Percival is king and rescind his position as a Dragon Knight, his former comrades were able to finally meet him again.

 

"Lancelot, Vane, good evening. As per request, I have come to represent Wales."

 

"Wow, what's with that formal tone of greeting, Percy? We're buddies here, no need to act that much! Stop being so stiff." Vane exclaimed.

 

"Vane, things are different since Percival is now a king. However, I agree with Vane. You're too stiff." Lancelot added.

 

"Is that so? I'm not used to formal events like these anymore. I'm just glad I ran to you two first." Percival replied.

 

"Now, all we need is Siegfried so we'll be complete!" Vane innocently said. Percival's face turned grim and Lancelot knew why. As for Vane, he was just clueless.

 

Moments later, Percival gave his greetings to the king of Feendrache. And after interacting with former comrades and acquaintances, horns were heard again.

 

"Honorable Guest, Former Captain of the Black Knights Siegfried, has arrived!"

 

Percival froze on his place as he heard the name. Turning his sight to the entrance, Siegfried was wearing his former Dragon Knights formal wear. The women were whispering and murmuring, much to Percival's disdain. After greeting the King, Siegfried turned to his former fellow Dragon Knights.

 

"Sieggy!" Vane greeted. Lancelot had this troubled expression with his childish Vice Captain.

 

"Vane, you-"

 

"It's alright, Lancelot. It's very reassuring that Vane hasn't changed one bit."

 

"See, it's fine Lancy! You're becoming as stiff as Percy!"

 

"Oh, speaking of Percival, I heard he is here."

 

"Yeah, he's over there." Vane pointed to Siegfried Percival's location, who was talking to some ladies at one corner. "Wow, look at him go. I thought he was only good with talking to the ladies of the crew of Grancypher, but he's chattering with the noblewomen now."

 

Siegfried rubbed his chin and went "Oho."

 

"I'll be back. I'll just greet him." Siegfried walked away. Lancelot can only shake his head.

 

"Ho, boy." Lancelot sighed.

 

As usual, Vane is clueless as to why.

 

\---

 

"Excuse me ladies, perhaps you could let me give my greetings to the King of Wales?"

 

"Ahhh~ Siegfried-sama. Go ahead."

 

As soon as Percival heard Siegfried's voice behind his ear, he can't help but shivered in his place. He composed himself before turning to Siegfried. The ladies left to attend to other business, leaving the two a bit of space.

 

"Siegfried, good evening."

 

"Good evening, King of Wales. It's been awhile."

 

"Yeah..."

 

Trying to think of a topic, Percival asked, even if it gave him a bit of pang of pain.

 

"How come you are alone? Where is your wife?"

 

"Oh. About that-"

 

"Siegfried, the King has summoned you." A knight interrupted.

 

"About time. I'll be right there." The knight left.

 

"Well then..." Siegfried reached for Percival's left hand, where a ruby ring was worn. He gave it a kiss, and let go of Percival's hand.

 

"See you later, Lord of Flames." Siegfried left, leaving a surprised Percival. The Lord of Flame's face was reddening.

 

"But wait," Percival noticed. "where is his wedding ring?"

 

\---

 

"Is that true?! How scandalous." Whispers and murmurs can be heard across the Banquet. 

 

"Poor Siegfried-sama, how could that woman ran off with another man!"

 

"But Siegfried, what will happen to our relations with that kingdom?" Lancelot raised a question.

 

"Do not worry, Captain of the White Dragons. Siegfried managed to talked it out. Our alliance still remains, and also with the family Siegfried was married off to." The king of Feendrache said.

 

"However," Siegfried spoke. "I chose to return to Feendrache instead and teach the new and upcoming knights. Of course, with the king's permission."

 

One of the attendees opened up Siegfried to remarry, but he replied.

 

"Right now, I want to focus on teaching and remarrying is an option I'm strongly against."

 

"As expected of Siegfried-sama!"

 

The discussion continued and the talk about Siegfried being a Knight Teacher liven up the Banquet. 

 

The curtains of the Banquet is soon to end.

 

\---

 

**Late Night. Gates of Feendrache. Kingdom of Feendrache.**

 

Percival bid his goodbyes to Lancelot, Vane and the King. Since that time, he never had another chance to talk to Siegfried, much to his relief.

 

As he was about to leave the kingdom, Siegfried was by the gate, waiting for him.

 

"The King of Wales going home alone this late night? Are you not afraid of your own safety?"

 

"I can defend myself. Now, if you'll excuse me..." As Percival passed by Siegfried, Siegfried grabbed him by the arm and leaned him close.

 

"Stay." It wasn't a request. It was a command.

 

"You dare do this to the King of Wales, Sieg-"

 

"Percival."

 

Chill ran down his spine as Siegfried whispered his name in his ear. 

 

"Come." Siegfried lets him go and walked out of Feendrache.

 

Percival, with no resistance, decided to follow him.


	3. The Truth Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk about the past, the present and their future?
> 
> Percival discovered the secrets Siegfried has been keeping for the past years.
> 
> What lies behind Siegfried's words?

**A day after. Throne Room. Kingdom of Feendrache.**

 

The King was visited by the Prime Minister Aglovale, trying to locate the Lord of Flames, his brother Percival. News reached Feendrache that Percival left the Banquet alone and was last seen by the Gates. However, the king was not able to come home. Worried that Percival might have been attacked or kidnapped, Aglovale, who just arrived home early this morning, rushed to Feendrache to seek assistance and gain information.

 

"Lord Percival refused any escorts nor guards last night. We do not belittle his fighting prowess, but we didn't insist when he said he will be fine. It is our fault, we should have followed him." One of the White Dragon knights apologized to Aglovale.

 

"Aglovale, I will call my men and search the whole island for your brother. Lancelot will take the lead." the King of Feendrache offered.

 

"Your highness, that would be truly grateful. My brother is not weak but there are limits to one's strength." Aglovale spoke. "I will also tell my men to help. If he was taken to another island, I am pretty sure that Captain Djeeta of Grancypher would come and aid us. But let's hope it will not get to that point."

 

Moments later, Vane saw the commotion while yawning. He wondered what was going on. Lancelot filled him the details.

 

"Ehh? Percy is missing? That can't be right." Vane replied. 

 

"What do you mean? Do you know something, Vane?" Lancelot asked.

 

"Well, last night, Sieggy asked me if I could have seen Percy. I said that Percy went home. He said he'll be accompanying him home. Since I trust Sieggy, I didn't bother anymore-"

 

Vane suddenly felt a sudden tension and change of mood from everyone, especially Aglovale and Lancelot. Vane's face was "What did I do!?"

 

Aglovale sighed. He spoke afterwards. "If Vane is right, then there is no need to rally our men. However, this is somehow troublesome."

 

Lancelot sighed as well since he knew what could have happened. "Forgive me, Sir Aglovale. As the Captain of the White Dragon Knights, I am partly responsible."

 

"It is not your fault. Those two are. Especially that  _man."_

 

And as for Vane, he's still as clueless as ever.

 

* * *

 

**Yesterday Night. Outskirts of Feendrache.**

 

Their walk to the familiar area was a silent one but Percival's head was full of thoughts. Why did he cowered in fear and went together with Siegfried? What does Siegfried want from him?

 

_Why didn't you chase after that woman?_

 

_What is the real reason of your return?_

 

"We're here." Siegfried grabbed a key from his pocket. He opened the door of a small house that only the two of them know. Percival entered as Siegfried lighted a lamp.

 

Memories rushed back to Percival of the place. Feeling lightheaded with the rush, he fell down to his knees on the wooden floor.

 

"And you wanted to return to Wales on that condition?"

 

"Shut up." Percival stood up, but missed a step. Siegfried caught him just in time, yet Percival pushed him away.

 

"Why are you being a  _tsundere_ right now?" Siegfried teased. 

 

Percival shook off the dust on his clothes, and faced Siegfried. There was a seriousness painted on his face, a bit pissed-off to whatever Siegfried was pulling. "So... What do you really want from me?"

 

"Well," Siegfried replied. "it's what I said. I couldn't let a king of our neighboring kingdom just go home at this late of an hour alone, no?"

 

"Bullshit," Percival can't take the roundabout discussion anymore. "Cut the crap already, will you?"

 

Siegfried let out a big sigh. "Always straight to the point, eh Percy? You haven't changed for the past three years." Sieghart sat down on the couch and relaxed himself. "Is this the welcome I will receive from you,  _old friend?"_

 

Percival lost his cool and grabbed Siegfried by the collar. "I didn't come here to play any roundabout games,  _Former Captain of the Black Dragon Knights._ If you're reason is solely what you said earlier, then I'm going home." Percival pushed Siegfried away and waited for an answer.

 

Siegfried shook his head in disbelief. "I take it back. You've changed a bit. You've grown more impatient." 

 

"I said, spill." Percival raised the tone of his voice.

 

"I wanted you to know the truth." Siegfried replied.

 

"Truth?"

 

"The wedding was already set in motion way before 3 years ago but I've refused it many times since I said that I am not capable." Siegfried's voice shifted to a sadder tone. "However, Feendrache's aid was needed during that time since that country was in a war against an Empire. To seal the alliance, both kings agreed to arrange it through political marriage."

 

"And you were the candidate to seal the deal?"

 

"Your brother, Aglovale, the current king of Wales at that time and adviser to the King of Feendrache, was the one who suggested my marriage to another woman."

 

Percival was in disbelief. It was his older brother who suggested the marriage of Siegfried.

 

"Your face show you don't believe me, but it's the truth. Aglovale suggested that the so-called Hero of Feendrache be married to a princess of the allied country. When I requested to give me time to think, Aglovale talked to me in private and raised my relationship with you. It seems he discovered it for who knows how, and told me to accept the marriage else he'll-" Siegfried scratched his head in annoyance remembering the past talk. "He'll send you off to a faraway kingdom, away from my sight. He said he'll use underhanded methods if necessary, just to forbid me from seeing you."

 

"You're lying. Aniue would never-" Percival was interrupted.

 

"It's the truth. Be married to a princess or you in exile, away from me. Bring shame to your name in the House of Wales? I'm a husk, a mere shadow of who I was. I'm powerless. Two years later, the engagement was announced together with the alliance."

 

Percival couldn't take everything Siegfried was revealing to him. First, it was his brother that sets the marriage because he discovered their relationship. Second, Aglovale puts SIegfried on such predicament. Third, his brother was ready to exile him just for an alliance with the neighboring kingdom. But it doesn't stop there, for Siegfried still continued his story.

 

"I broke up with you on the pretext that I was doing my duties and I'm tired of our relationship. But that's not true. For 3 years, you were always in my mind. I waited for a chance, waited and waited... But no opportunity came until my wife ran off with the man she truly loved. I told myself that I should have run away with you, but I was a coward. However, this gave me a chance to redeem myself and returned to Feendrache as a Knight teacher. Three months before the Banquet, I tried to get an audience from you but Aglovale barred me from meeting you."

 

Siegfried shrugged. He knew the story sounds silly but it was the truth of the past. And it's still the truth he holds. He stood up and stretched his arms high. Siegfried was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. "This is all the time I need from you before you return as the King of Wales tomorrow and it's enough for me. For now, we're both weary and tired. Take the bed. I'll be on the couch. Siegfried slipped into a more comfortable upper clothing before lying down on the couch. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep.

 

Percival, on the other hand, wasn't able to comprehend everything. Still in disbelief, he headed to the bed. A familiar sleeping clothing was on top of the bed. It was his. He changed wear, and lay down on the bed. He took a final glance on the sleeping Siegfried before he closed his eyes and sleep.

 

* * *

 

 "I can't sleep!" Percival told to himself and opened his eyes. He look again at Siegfried, but this time the older man was sitting down with a mug on his one hand and a book on the other. And then, he was noticed.

 

"Couldn't sleep, Lord of Flames?" Siegfried asked. He put down his mug and the book on the coffee table. "Want a cup of hot milk? It might help."

 

"No, it's fine." Percival refused. He sat down on the bed and yawned.

 

Siegfried sat on the chair by the bed. "I'm sorry, it must be hard to take all of that information in. Whether you believe me or not, it probably caused you confusion. I'm sorry." Siegfried apologized.

 

"I... don't think you'd be the kind of person to lie." This time, Percival was calmer to respond. "However, it doesn't change the fact that we have different lives and responsibilities now."

 

"True..." Siegfried replied. "Yet... I-"

 

" _Captain."_ Out of habit, Percival called out to Siegfried. "Things are... different now."

 

Siegfried leaned closer to Percival as he sat on the bed. He reached for the younger's head and leaned it on his chest. "Can you hear it, Percy? It still beats for you."

 

_I miss you._

 

Those were the words Siegfried whispered to Percival. Wearing off all of his defenses and guard down, Percival wrapped his arms around Siegfried's built, and began to cry.

 

"Captain... Captain... I-"

 

"I told you to call me Siegfried."

 

"Captain- I mean... Siegfried..."

 

"Yes? What is it, my Percival?"

 

_Welcome home._


	4. A King and his Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aglovale visited Zinkenstill for political matters. Djeeta was with him when they visited a grave... of Djeeta's brother Gran.
> 
> What lies behind Djeeta's words and who is Gran to Aglovale's life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sieg x Percy as usual.
> 
> Aglovale x Gran. Unusual pairing but rejoice o/
> 
> A bit based on Aglovale's Fate Episodes, just tweaked it.

_"Humans are naturally evil."_

 

"No, they aren't! You're being pessimistic, King Aglovale." a young man disagreed with Aglovale's words. "People are born good, and as to why they turn evil... It's because of circumstances!" He can only pout when Aglovale laughed and gave him a pat on the head. The young man, who's around 15 years of age, then brushed him off. "Stop treating me like a pet! I'm your vassal!"

 

Aglovale, in returned, teased the young man more. "A vassal that still needs protection from his older twin sister... I will take note of that, Gran."

 

"She's just better at swordsmanship, but I'll surpass her someday!" Gran said proudly. "She may have started her venture as a skyfarer but I will become a knight... A strong and remarkable one known throughout Phantagrande!" Gran stood up from his seat and unsheathed his sword. "And to do that, I have to beat you in our training today!"

 

Aglovale can't help but laughed, much to Gran's annoyance. Yet, he knew how passionate the young man to surpass his older sister who took a different path than him. When Djeeta pursued her dreams to become a skyfarer, Gran took his chances travelling to Feendrache and wandered in the Kingdom of Wales. Luckily, Wales was recruiting those who can pass the simple test: Hit the Knight Captain at least once. Aglovale was spectating the Knight tests when he took notice of Gran who he marked as a shabby commoner, especially when Gran challenged the Knight Captain in a match instead of just the test.

 

Arrogant was the first adjective that Aglovale uttered describing Gran. That word was proven to be taken back when Gran did beat the Knight Captain on the sparring match, getting the attention of spectators. Aglovale asked Gran where he learned his swordsmanship and Gran replied that he was being trained with his sister by their father. Aglovale asked as to where his father is now. Gran sadly replied that his father left them when he was young, so the rest of his sword training were impromptu and just side by side with his sister. The king, impressed, recommended Gran the honor of becoming on of his vassals, which surprised the crowd.

 

Within just a year, Gran earned the title "The King's Knight", one of the highest honor that a Knight could receive and Gran received it at the young age of 16! He has proven his worth by leading a squad to fend off bandits, protect Aglovale from assassinations and earn the trust and respect of the citizen of Wales.

 

But not the nobles.

 

To them, Gran was simply a mere commoner boasting off. To them, Gran was nothing more than a pawn for the gains of the nobles. To hell with the commoners, so they say. To them, Gran was a thorn needed to be plucked. And how to remove the thorn? Nobles are corrupt and power hungry, and they are sure that their King is too. In the guise of "It's for the betterment of Wales", the nobles started to manipulate from within, one that even the King would not be able to resist.

 

Power.

 

And how to gain that power?

 

"Otherworldly pact, you say?" Aglovale's interest was piqued.

 

"It was your father's research that was halted. However, our scholars managed to retrieve the documents necessary." One of the statesmen said. He continued his ill words. "King Aglovale, it is time to rise. Surely, our enemies near the borderlands would crumble if they witness your newfound strength."

 

Normally, Aglovale would consult Gran since the young man's wisdom proves helpful on decisions like this. Gran was sent to Zinkenstill to check on the Erste Empire's activities. Since Gran came from Zinkenstill, he was assigned to check as to why the Empire would bother to appear on a small island.

 

"Very well. I trust you with this. If this is for Wales, then let it be done."

 

* * *

 

 "Aniue-!" Percival barely managed to dodge Aglovale's sword swing. The king's strength was beyond human. Fused with him was the power of an Otherworldly creature, something sinister and beyond evil; Djeeta and her crew were tasked to investigate the irregularity at Wales. With them was Aglovale's little brother, the Lord of Flames Percival. Gran was also there, and was trying to reason with his king.

 

"King Aglovale, any more of this and you will put too much strain on your body!" Gran pleaded as he watch his king succumbed to the Otherworldly's grasp.

 

"Power... for Wales." Aglovale uttered as he launched another strike at the wounded Percival. Gran decided to step up and countered. "You dare... To raise your blade against me, vassal?!"

 

The exchange of blows in that underground chamber was an exchange of steel clashing at each other. Gran's determination to free his king was strong and Aglovale's inhumane strength was overwhelming. Yet, Gran managed to finally land a critical blow... on the dragon vein's magic stone. Sensing the weakening of its powers, the Otherworldly creature severed its link from Aglovale, freeing the king from his thirst for power.

 

As Gran was about to assist his king, the ebony miasma spewed out from the magic stone and consumed him, leaving no trace of the young knight. Everyone, including the freed king, saw the horrifying turn of events.

 

* * *

 

**Days before the Banquet. Zinkenstill.**

 

Aglovale stood silently by a gravestone and placed flowers. The Prime Minister of Wales is currently on Zinkenstill for political affairs yet the first place he visited was a gravestone. Beside him is a young skyfarer girl, a girl with blue hair and a dragon-lizard. Inscribed on the gravestone was these words:

 

**"Gran, the King's Knight, rests here."**

 

The first one to break the silence was the girl in blue's stomach rumbling.

 

"Hawawawa. I'm sorry! It's near lunch time and I'm hungry." Lyria was embarrassed.

 

"It's alright, Lyria! We have plenty of food. You and Vyrn go ahead and prepare it." And Lyria with Vyrn left.

 

Djeeta invited Aglovale to go with her but he said he'll just catch up and stay for a bit since it's been awhile since he visited. There was a hint of sadness painted over Aglovale's face when he looks at the gravestone.

 

"Do you still blame yourself, Aglovale-san?"

 

"How could I not? His king lusted for power and he was the one to pay the price. The corruption of his king was the cause of his death... Tell me, Djeeta, how could I sleep comfortably when I know that someone died because of my thirst for power? And my most trusted vassal, to be precise!"

 

"Aglovale-san..."

 

"I'm not suited to be king. Percival has better judgment, that's why I rescind the throne the moment he asked me the position. Yet, I'm still here as his Prime Minister."

 

"And you're doing good. I'm pretty sure my brother would be happy to see that Wales is prospering because of your combined efforts."

 

Aglovale went into silence again.

 

"He was a fine knight, your brother. Young, talented and quick-witted. I could never ask for a better vassal... And yet... I let myself be devoured by the corruption of my own trusted men. If only I didn't resort in that Otherworldly power... He'll still be alive."

 

"Nobody was expecting what happened. Please, Aglovale-san... My brother wouldn't want you to be in this state. I'm certain that he will not blame you for what has happened to him. It is his duty as your knight to protect you."

 

"And protect me he did." Aglovale sighed. "I will... try to do better and support Percival."

 

"That's the spirit! And now that it's settled... Let's discuss our next topic over lunch!"

 

Djeeta smiled and raised her right fist in the air.

 

"Operation Little Brother is underway!"

 

"Huh? What is this you speak of, Djeeta?"

 

"Your little brother Percival..." Djeeta lowered his fist and looked at Aglovale seriously. "and  _Siegfried_ , who else?"

 

* * *

 

 

"So you mean to say..." Djeeta had a little sip from her coffee mug. "There's a possibility that your brother and Sieg-san get back together?"

 

"Certainly. Before I left, Percival was wavering. He said that he would not be affected but it shows on his face that he is affected with Siegfried's return."

 

Djeeta took another sip and sighed. "Honestly, I see nothing wrong. And may I remind Aglovale-san that he once plotted something underhanded against his little brother?"

 

Aglovale's reaction was giving off the guilty aura. "That was horrible. It was during the corrupted times of Wales, and I have unpleasant memories of it." He sighed, and he reached for his teacup to take a sip. "But right now, I think of my brother's welfare. They will meet as king and as a married man. Their lives have changed."

 

"Oh come on," Djeeta smirked. "back then, when you were king, you were presented with many marriage candidates. But that didn't stop you for loving my brother, right?"

 

Aglovale almost choked on what the skyfarer said. Though, Djeeta seemed to remain unfaze of her statement. "It's pretty obvious, Aglovale-san... Don't deny it."

 

"Women are scary." Aglovale commented. "Haaah, I concede. What you speak of is true but we are king and knight, and both males. Surely, I couldn't propose to my own vassal."

 

Djeeta giggled. "Believe me, my brother would be thrilled." Both of them laughed. And then Djeeta noticed something off with Aglovale's previous statement. "But enough of that... about your brother... and Siegfried."

 

The young skyfarer stood up, much to Aglovale's surprise. "Why did you barred Siegfried to meet with your brother?!"

 

"Why would a married man meet his old flame? That would cause a big issue-"

 

"He's not married anymore." Djeeta finally spilled the beans, much to Aglovale's shock. "Yep, you heard it from me... Djeeta, the captain of Grancypher, was visited by none other than Siegfried a month ago asking if he could rejoin the crew. I blatantly refused when I learned that he still haven't patched up things with Percival!"

 

"How could you... refuse the hero of Feendrache just like that?" Aglovale was amused. Djeeta is a skyfarer of surprises.

 

"Nu-uh. Until he patch things up with Percival, I ain't letting him get on my ship!" Djeeta boldly exclaimed. Aglovale shrugged.  _So this is the captain of Grancypher._ He laughed.

 

"And you, mister, are not allowed to intervene with their patching up of things!"

 

"... What?"

 

Djeeta smirked again as Aglovale just shook his head with what the Grancypher captain ordered him to do.

 

_Women are scary, but an angry Djeeta is scarier._


End file.
